1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthesis of carbon nanomaterials (e.g., nanoflake, nanotube, rod, and sphere) by a Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) process.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known that carbon nanomaterials, especially, carbon nanotubes have various excellent properties including a relative large surface area, light weight, high strength, high flexibility, good electrical conductivity, a low field emission voltage, high thermal conductivity, and high thermal stability. Compared with the carbon nanotubes, carbon nanoflakes have two strong points: structural stability due to the lower aspect ratio and the nature aligning vertically to the substrate.
Nonetheless, application of the two materials to industry is very restricted. This is mainly due to a small deposition area (below several cm2) of uniform deposition of well-aligned carbon nanomaterials, originated by non-uniform gas chemistry throughout a larger area.